A Gamemasters Favor
by Silevran
Summary: One Shot, AU. Chloe, confused about meeting Rachel last night at the Firewalk concert decides to play a quick game with Steph and Mikey before class. Here though, intimidation won't work, but maybe a there are other methods of persuasion.


Chloe made her way over to Steph and Mikey sitting in their usual spot. As always there was a sprawling game of whatever they were playing laid out across the table. In truth, she actually admired all the effort Steph put into it. Seemed a shame only the two of them that were ever playing.

"If I had known the celestial avenger was bloodied, I totally would have given him my potion." Micky looked over his character sheet annoyed.

"It was a skill challenge! Potion wouldn't have worked." Steph countered back.

"Skill, Challenge?" Chloe interrupted, looking over the two.

"It's part of the tabletop game we play."

"You wouldn't understand." Mikey continued to look over his character sheet.

"I used to play with my friend Max. It's been a long time, though."

Mikey finally looked up for a moment, nodding. "Cool."

"Got my DVD?"

"One Blade Runner: Director's Cut coming right up." Steph searched in her bag for a minute before pulling out a generic DVD. With a little flourish, she handed it over to Chloe.

"Sweet. Five bucks, right?"

"Keep it. I'm just glad someone here appreciates the classics. You even asked for the director's cut, which took out the shitty voice-over and replaced it with a sweet dream sequence."

"Dream life over real life, that's my motto."

"Right on." Mikey seemed to be working on a drawing of some sort as he spoke.

Before Chloe could head off Steph asked, "Hey, do you know if Rachel is a gamer?"

"Rachel... Amber? You're asking me?"

"Didn't you two go out last night? Or was it just like... a friend thing?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Mikey, using a bit of a sing song voice interrupted. "Steph has a cru-ush."

Steph glared over her GM screen at Mikey who promptly returned to his drawing. "Chloe, you should join our game."

"Yeah, I don't have fifty hours right now. Thanks, though."

"We're are the end of the campaign, so it'll only take like... twenty minutes? What else have you got to do before class."

Chloe looked over the two, shrugged and hopped onto the table. "What the hell. Game on, nerds."

Smiling, Steph fished out a character sheet and passed it to Chloe. "Here's a character sheet. You are an elf bard."

Mikey looked up and was about to laugh when a preemptive glare from Steph stopped him.

"A bard?" Chloe looked at the paper

"Well, more like a rock star." Chloe grinned and nodded. Steph smiled inside, she always seemed to know how to hook people.

"Nice. I could totally see myself as a elf rock star." Grabbing one of Mikey's pencils, she changed the class on the sheet.

"I know. I'm good." She looked over her notes, making sure everything was ready. Then, she stared at each of them, making sure they were paying attention before starting. "Alright, let's get started."

Steph leaned in a little, dropping her voice as she spoke. "You are both famous heroes in the kingdom of Avernon, a once peaceful land, now oppressed by the tyrant Duurgaron the Unscarred and his shadow council. Tonight, a masquerade ball is taking place and you each have bartered, sneaked and talked your way in seeking the end of the tyrant. As you leave out of the great hall and begin your search, you see your fellow hero at the other end of the hall. You each recognize the secret badge marking your loyalty to the late King Tiberius."

Mikey pushed forward a miniature representing his character. "I raise my staff and draw closer so as not to be overheard." Using a slightly deeper voice to represent his character, he spoke. "'I am Elamon, wizard of the third circle, foremost advisor to the late King Tiberius, and sworn defender of Avernon.'"

Steph reached over and pulled out a miniature for Chloe, placing it on the map. A elf with light blue hair, a guitar on her back and a sword in her hand. "Alright, introduce your character."

"Blue hair, nice. Right, so I'm an elf bard named... uh... Barb."

Mikey shook his head. "No, no, no, no...Steph!"

"Hey, cool it." She looked over a Chloe with a smile. "Barb, is that supposed to be a Police reference?"

"You got it. String's kinda like a Barb right."

Steph nodded in approval.

Mikey looked between the two. "What, really?"

Chloe snickered. "Dude, check out more classics."

Steph chuckled silently. "Alright, The two heroes-"

"Hold on." Mikey looked suspiciously at Chloe. "Elamon narrows his eyes at the elf in front of him and says, 'I am here to defeat Duurgaron the Unscarred and restore peace and justice to the land. What makes you think you are worth to fight alongside me?'"

Chloe looked over her sheet before letting out a sharp 'Ha'. "Well, it says right here that I was the royal spymaster for your precious King Tiberius. Apparently I have saved his life countless times and taught him all he knew about diplomacy and subterfuge." Grinning over at Mikey, she continued. "So, Elamon, what makes you think you are worthy to fight alongside me?"

"You gave her that elf bard?"

"Rock Star." Chloe corrected, playing her air guitar.

Steph just smiled, enjoying the minor chaos. "I did."

Mikey sighed. "Elamon bows deeply. 'I have heard rumors of your deeds, and seen the results. King Tiberius owed you his life. It's a honor to fight alongside you.'"

"Damn straight."

Seeing no more interruptions, Steph started up again. "You stand at a three-way crossing. The hall to your left leads to the shadow councils war room. The stairs to your right, the dungeon. You both recognize the grand corridor straight ahead, leading to King Tiberius's chamber, now occupied by Duurgaron the Unscarred's. Which way do you go."

"Straight ahead, right? We're supposed to kill the Dur-dude."

"Elamon frowns. 'The council room is full of all the ill gotten gains the shadow council have plundered. And surely it's our duty to free all those prisoners.'"

"Your choice, newbie. Where do you wish to go?"

Chloe thought it over for a moment. "Lets kill us a shadow council."

Mikey grinned. "Alright, loot time."

"You make your way down the hall, carefully avoiding a pair of wandering guards. The sounds of the ball still all around you as you stand in front of the doors to the inner council chamber. "

Chloe bounced in excitement. "Alright, I kick in the-"

"Wait!" Mikey called out. "I cast Eron's Sphere of Subtlety. Now we won't be disturbed." He nodded for Chloe to continue.

"Awesome, back to kicking in the door."

"The door flies open with a, well without a sound, and you stare at a room full people. Each wares fine looking armor and carries a sword. They stand around a large pile of treasure." Steph then pulled out a massive armor clad figure and placed him in the room. "At the back, a huge man covered in thick black glowing armor stands. He picks up a massive rune-carved warhammer and points at you. The rest draw their weapons and begin to charge."

Mikey quickly yells out. "I cast Ergel's acid blast."

Steph looked over surprised. "Um, overkill?"

Mikey rolled a die and cheered at the result. "Bam!"

"You conjure up a wave of acid that washes over the charging men. All of them suddenly start writhing in pain, their flailing bodies all the more disturbing in complete silence. There's a sweet and sour kind of smell as the flesh melts off their bones like warm candle wax."

Chloe's eyes widened. "Holy shit."

"You see why I haven't really needed a partner."

Steph pressed on. "The huge man leaps over the blast and remains of the rest. Barb is in front so he charges you. What do you do?"

"Uh, says here I can perform a kidney strike."

"Roll it." Chloe and Mikey both cheer at the high roll. "You step to the side as he charges past unable to stop. As he does, your blade finds a weak point in his armor and cuts deep. Despite his injuries he seems unfazed. Instead, he turns and..." Steph made a quick roll and smirked at Chloe. "Almost takes off your head with a overhead strike from his warhammer. Twelve damage and you are knocked to the side. He looks over at Elamon, now with no one in the way."

"Oh shit."

Chloe quickly spoke. "I, uh, I taunt him to get his attention." Steph looked over and nodded for Chloe to continue. "Hey, so do you only wear that helmet because your face is so ugly or is the whole set just compensation for how tiny your dick is."

"Oh, he is now fully paying attention to you. With a roar he charges over and swings wildly." Another roll, this time sighing. "Just missing you but hitting the massive pillar behind, knocking it to the ground. The whole place shakes a little. What's next?"

"Dude!" Chloe had been staring at her sheet all through the description. Slowly she looked up with a grin wider then Steph thought possible. "Dude, is my guitar actually made of metal?"

Mikey rolled his eyes. "Uh, it's called a lute."

She ignored him. "Lute, guitar, whatever. It's metal right?"

Steph shrugged. "Yeah. So?"

Still grinning, she continued. "I drop my sword and swing my guitar at him."

Steph remembered what other item Chloe had. Playing along without giving away she knew, she made a fake roll behind her GM screen. "He laughs and catches it easily. Holding it in one hand to keep you still, he then draws up his warhammer with his other hand to deliver the killing blow."

"I activate my Gloves of Electrifying Doom."

Mikey looked over shocked. "What? She has those?"

"Says so on the sheet." Chloe laughed and looked at Steph, who was faking a shocked expression. "Metal guitar. Electricity. Down goes metal man."

"Nice one. The charge travels up through the guitar, though the armor and into the man inside." Another roll and a wince. "You can briefly see his eyes light up and what you would expect to be a horrible scream, you know if there was sound, before a blinding flash as his whole body is reduced to ash. The smell of a burst roast mixes with the sweet and sour smell from earlier."

"Sick."

Mikey looked impressed at Chloe. "Clever move, Barb."

"Yeah, I'm awesome at this game. What about the loot?"

Steph sadly shook her head. "Well, as the council chamber is now a roiling pit of acid, it's unlikely any loot survived."

Both paused as the words sunk in, Mikey eventually voicing both their thoughts. "Dang."

Chloe looked over, noticing Mikey looked really down. She tried to put on a bit of a roll play voice. "Don't worry, Elamon guy. We all make mistakes."

Mikey looked up, a little less sad. "Elamon nods. 'Barb the elf Ba, Rock Star is most wise and forgiving.'"

Steph smiled, glad they both seemed to be working together well. "What's next?"

"Alright, lets free some peeps. To the dungeon."

"You make your way down the steps and peek around the corner to see a guard in front of the door to the dungeon." Steph pulled out a armored woman and placed it on the table. "On her belt is a ring of keys and on the wall beside her is a alarm. She seems to be alone."

"Hey El, got another one of the silence spells?"

"Its Elamon, and no. Only had one for today sadly." Mikey looked over his sheet. "Damn, how are we gonna get past without alerting the whole castle."

Chloe looked over her own sheet for a moment before brightening up. "Whoa, wait, says here I can seduce people? Oh, I got this."

"Uh, this is a trained guard captain and right in front of the dungeons. You sure you want to do this?"

"Oh, she is going down."

Steph's was about to make a comment when Chloe started to wiggle her eyebrows causing her to laugh. "Alright then, this is called a skill challenge, what you do..."

Chloe put on a predatory grin. "Oh, I know what to do. I tell Elamon to wait here and not get involved. Then I undo the top button of my shirt and slowly walk around the corner. I lean against the wall and give her a smile."

Steph rolls her eyes. "She calls out, 'Halt. None are supposed to be here. Leave unless you want to be locked up.' Her hand rests on her sword and she stares back."

"Oh yeah, you totally want to lock me up in your dungeon, don't ya. So tell me do you prefer leather..." She paused, letting the two finish the line in their heads.

Steph shook her head unimpressed and looked over some notes while she replied. "She narrows her eyes back at you not amused."

"Or maybe you prefer chains." Chloe just smiled and raised her arms as if held up by them.

Steph jerked her attention back to Chloe. "Wha..."

"Oh, you totally look like a chain kinda girl." She waved her arms a little against the imaginary restraints. "I can see you cuffing me in your mind. That's why you always have handcuffs right." She started to wiggle closer towards Steph. "The thrill every time you get to place them on someone new."

Steph began to pull back in surprise. Their eyes met and both paused, unblinking, at the connection. She wondered, did Chloe always have such blue eyes. A blink, and it passed. No, she was not gonna let her win this easily. "She draws her weapon and moves towards you shouting, 'Enough.'"

"Oh, you can't say enough yet, we have barely started."

"'Then how about I call the guards.' She backs away towards the alarm."

"Damn it, I mean, 'Wait.'" Chloe furrowed her brow. "I, uh, I quickly walk towards her, arms outstretch."

Steph laughed inside. So predictable, though she would have to be a little careful. Don't want another chains comment to get to her. "She turns and levels the weapon once more in your direction. 'Well, I guess you are the one who likes chains.'"

"Tch." Chloe thought for a moment before continuing. "I raise my hands up at shoulder height but keep them out." Chloe started acting out the moves again. "Then I continue my approach, slowly."

"She pulls out the manacles and nods you closer."

"I sway my hips a little, then more, as I get closer." To some internal rhythm Chloe began to sway. "And slowly lower my hands."

Steph followed Chloe's hands and they moved in front of her body. Slowly they parted leaving her eyes staring at her chest. If she hadn't expected this it might have worked. Instead, just as Chloe was about to continue, she snapped her head up and locked eyes with Chloe. "When you are just a few steps away, she grabs one of your arms and twists it behind you back." Laughing internally at the stunned look on Chloe's face, she pushed on. "Then she pushes you against the wall, pinning you."

"Fuck." Grasping at straws, she argued. "Wait, I thought she had her weapon in one hand and the manacles in the other."

"Easy enough to drop the manacles." Steph shrugged. "What now Barb."

"I, uh, try and wiggle in her grasp." Her eyes darted around, searching for a idea.

"Oh, I bet you do." Steph imitated Chloe's earlier swaying.

The action caught Chloe. Her eyes wandered across Steph as she thought. Up and down, trying to read her and find a solution. Their movement slowed, showing something more behind them, understanding something she never realized.

Steph started to feel nervous, hesitant. She quickly continued hoping the feeling would pass. "The guard pushes you against the wall harder to stop you. 'Hold. Now, who are you.'" She didn't like the smile that was forming on Chloe's face again.

"You ask me mine without telling me yours."

Steph slapped both hands on the table and leaned forward. "I'm not the one pinned against the wall."

Chloe leaned back but kept her her gaze on Steph. Here was her weak point. "Just a lady, looking for some fun. That party is full of bores you know. Not like you."

Steph cursed under her breath and bit her tongue. Chloe had recovered faster than she expected and her eyes just kept staring. What was her plan. "Your name!" She leaned further forward, almost over top the GM screen.

"What is a name when hidden behind a mask or helmet. I could say Alice or Rachel. Shall I be Rachel for you?"

Steph narrowed her eyes. "She jumps back and levels her sword at you. 'Then off with your mask.'" Her breath started to be labored. She felt a pressure all around her, crushing her and drawing her towards Chloe. She had heard rumors of how wild Chloe was, how she was a force of nature, but to be caught in its wake.

"I reach up and pull my mask off, letting it drop to the ground." Chloe fell back into acting it all out once again. "I then run my hands through my hair. 'Ah, so good to have that off.'"

Steph swallowed, she mouth started to feel dry.

"You have me now good guard." She leaned forward, using her hand as balance so her head was level with Steph's. "Barb's the name, now caught and captured."

Steph held firm, refusing to back down. A wind blew across them, rustling papers and bringing a earthy smell off of Chloe. Her mind raced, trying to find her angle. Barb was trapped, unless she could disarm the guard. Maybe she would move in closer, try and trip her. She could try and cast a spell, but the guard could react faster. It's not like she would actually go all the way with this, right. I mean, Chloe was dating Eliot right? I think they were together for a while. Then again, there was that photo of her with Rachel last night.

"Now your turn I think. What is your name."

Chloe's voice caught her unaware. "Ste-" She caught herself just in time. "ssssha. Stesha."

A small smirk at the corner of Chloe's mouth. "Stesha, a beautiful name." She leaned forward a little more, lowering her voice. "Do you like it when I say it."

"I, what do..."

Chloe licked her lips then slowly spoke. "Ste...sha."

She bit her lip as Chloe spoke. "N-no." She wanted to pull back but it was like a wildfire all around her, trapping her, drawing her closer with each breath. "No, Duurgaron will have my head if I am caught."

"We can't have that. I have much better uses for that head. Those eyes." Chloe leaned further forward, almost above the screen herself. "Take that helmet off so I can see them better."

She found herself acting out like Chloe. "S-she slowly raises her hand and pulls off her helmet." Reaching up, she pulled her hat off, wringing it in her hands. "Red hair falls down about her shoulders."

"Hair like fire, blinding with beauty." Chloe started to reach a hand up towards her. "I run a hand through yo-, her hair. 'I think you are the criminal for hiding your face.'" Her eyes started to droop, her voice a whisper. "And your lips."

Steph breathed in, eyes almost closed.

"Whoa." Mikey's voice like lightning in the dark.

Steph fell backwards onto her seat, her eyes still locked in Chloe's. All three paused, recovering as the spell that held them faded. Eventually, Steph spoke in a shaky voice. "R-Right... I'm gonna... g-give... you plus ten... twenty, to your charisma roll."

Chloe pulled back a little and slowly opened her eyes again with a far away look. Her raised hand pulled back to pick up her die. Lazily she rolled it, not really looking at anything.

Steph and Mikey looked over at the result. "Natural twenty. Seems appropriate." Mikey smiled.

"S-She follows you blindly."

Her sly grin returning once again, Chloe finally seemed to return to her old self. "Well, I make sure to take the key ring and unlock the door but leave them behind as we enter, closing the door behind us of course." she winked over at Mikey. "You got the prisoners I assume?"

Now back in full on gaming mode, Mikey resumed as if nothing had happened. "Got it, I begin freeing the prisoners and directing them out. Through a side passage I know of."

Steph shuffled some papers to give herself a few more moment to gather her thoughts. "Um, more than a few stop as they pass the cell, listening to the sounds inside."

"Ha, damn right they do. I throw Stesha's shirt over the window." The two looked over confused. "Hey, give us some privacy you know."

Mikey chuckled. Steph finally laughed, the nervousness finally breaking. Surprised, she wiped her face, realizing their were some tears, before continuing. "Anyway, it only takes you a few minutes overall to free all the prisoners. As Barb leaves-"

Chloe turned to Mikey with a mock glare. "Hey, you better give me at least thirty here before we have to leave." He held up his hands in defense, while Steph raised a eyebrow. "Well, maybe a hour." She turned to grin at Steph. "Actually, make that two. You can't rush these things."

Mikey laughed and shook his head. "Elamon sighs and keeps watch."

Chloe joined in laughing. "Oh I bet you are watching."

"Alright, alright." Steph stared the two down until order was restored. "Eventually Barb emerges. What are you gonna do about the guard anyway?"

"Oh, I whisper to her I'll be back later and lock the cell. " Steph just rolled her eyes. "Oh, but I lay my cloak over her. Don't want her to get to cold you know."

"Right, I'm sure she appreciates it." She reached over and pulled the guard's miniature back. "Well in any case, she is asleep and is probably gonna stay that way for a while." Chloe gave sharp 'Ha!'. "The two of you then return and make your way towards the final chamber of Duurgaron the Unscarred..."

The rest of the game passed almost in a blur. A grand fight against the tyrant. Elamon almost dying after a bad roll from Barb using her Sword of Dismemberment. Barb then choose to sacrifice herself to save Elamon but gained the chance to hack off Duurgaron's bracelet of Fire immunity. With a final spell, Elamon fried Duurgaron, ending his reign of terror. Not before Barb succumbed to her wounds.

All throughout Steph found herself stealing glances at Chloe. Wondering what she had been thinking then. Wondering what would have happened if Mikey had not spoke. Wondering why she never looked at Chloe like that before.

She wrapped up with a quick epilogue. "Barb's body is laid to rest in the royal cemetery beside the king she had served. Stesha, wearing Barb's cloak, stands beside Elamon, weeping."

"Dang, poor girl." Chloe leaned backwards and sighed. "Still, not a bad last day for Barb."

Mikey sighed while Steph continued. "This day would forever be known as Barb's Day, a annual festival all about declaring love and music." Chloe gave a thumbs up and Steph thought she saw a tear in her eye. "With the King dead, Elamon helps setup a new council to run the nation and was quickly elected its first leader. His legacy, a thousand years of peace and prosperity." Pulling down the screen, she smiled across at the two of them. "So ends the the story of Elamon and Barb."

"Huh, I am actually feeling sad right now."

"Here, take a look." Mikey handed over a drawing, showing Barb and Elamon.

"Dude, you got some talent there Mikey."

"Thanks." Taking it back from Chloe, he carefully placed it in his binder. "And Chloe, I would party with you anytime.

"Thanks you guys." Chloe hopped up off the table and started towards school. Then the start of school bell sounded. Looking back, Chloe saw all the materials and miniatures Steph still had to pack up. Walking back, she helped out so none of them would be late. As they made their way towards the entrance, she asked Steph about maybe playing again at some point when Mikey spoke up.

"Did you see that?"

"Hmm?" Steph looked over to see Rachel making her way off of school grounds. A hour ago, she might have tried chasing after her, asking what's up. Now, she shrugged and continued to talk to Chloe about adding her into their other campaign.

/*-

As Steph got home that night, she sighed into the empty house. She had spent the whole day unable to focus because of the game. At least Dad was still at work and Mom away on another business trip. Heating a hot pocket, she made her way into her room. She dropped her bag and fell onto her bed, just staring at the ceiling.

During every class she had daydreamed just what could have happened. She still remembered the smell on the wind and the look in her eyes. She had always assumed, what with Chloe and Eliot a thing at one point, that Chloe would not be interested. Or had she just been afraid. Seeing that picture of her and Rachel together, was she really interested in Rachel or had she deep down wanted to know about Chloe.

Chloe. The way she just moved though life, not caring what anyone thought. She remembered when she first saw her. Walking into class, late. A darkness surrounding her, driving everyone away. Yet behind that, a woman charging through life. Almost like a force of nature, daring the world to push back.

Once again she replayed the scene in her mind. Pinning her to the wall, demanding her name. The mask falling, her hair dancing in the wind. Them getting closer, leaning forward. Her eyes staring back, then closing. Her lips...

The doorbell brought her back to reality. Quickly pulling up her pants, she made her way downstairs annoyed. Who would be bothering to ring at this hour.

"Whatever you're selling, we don't-" She stopped at the sight of Chloe standing in the doorway.

"Hey..." Chloe smiled nervously. Her arm rubbing the back of her neck.

"... hey."

"So..."

"Yeah?"

The silence grew, neither seeming to make the first move. "Sorry, it's late, I shouldn't have..." Turning, Chloe started to walk away.

Steph finally understood, sometimes you have to just charge through life. Leaning against the door frame she called out. "Hey." She caught Chloe's eyes as she turned back. Steph reached out with a hand, smiling. "Want to help me lock up."


End file.
